


Empathy's a Bitch

by SalazarTipton



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Technology, F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, M/M, Teenagers, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Michael blinks and straightens himself up. He's not in the pod chamber anymore. He's standing in the alleyway beside the Crashdown. A huge grin spreads across his face.He did it.He lets himself take in the moment and his accomplishment. Fucking, time travel.





	Empathy's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> so i got an idea in my head for a scene and now i'm writing a whole entire thing out around it just so it can happen. i wish i could say this was out of the norm for me.

Theoretically, this should all turn out alright and that's what Michael clings to as the hum from the device starts echoing throughout the cave, reverberating off of the pods. He knows his plans is off-the-walls which is why he's going at it alone. All the calculations have been checked over and over so many times that Michael's got them all memorized. He left a note at the cabin explaining what he was doing so if things went a little off course Alex would at least have an idea where he was--thought it probably wouldn't make him feel any better about it.

He flips a few switches and braces himself. The sound builds up around him until he can barely stand it. His hands fly up to try and block some of it out, but suddenly it's gone. He blinks and straightens himself up. He's not in the pod chamber anymore. He's standing in the alleyway beside the Crashdown. A huge grin spreads across his face. _He did it._ He lets himself take in the moment and his accomplishment. Fucking, time travel.

Travelling back was the easy part, though. Now he has to deal with something a lot more difficult than the space time continuum: teenagers. Michael walks towards the street. It seems late from how dark it is, so he's hoping there aren't too many people around to notice the older-looking Michael Guerin sneaking around. Small towns talk.

The street is practically dead. The Crashdown's lights are still on so it's not past close and inside are some of the people he needs.

Michael finds himself a comfortable spot against the brickwork until the cook leaves for the night. He watches as the man walks out back, gets in his car, and heads for home. When he turns back, Liz is locking the front door and rolling her eyes at Kyle while Alex, Maria, Rosa are talking at the counter.

As Liz turns and heads back towards her friends, Michael stalks forward. The lock slips open with a faint click. She turns back, hair flipping around her shoulder at the movement. She stops with her mouth partway opened to stare at him.

"Hey, Liz," he says.

She furrows her brows and stares at him full of confusion as her eyes take in his features and stubble. It's plain to see she knows something's off about him, but doesn't know how to voice it. He takes the opportunity to walk inside and lock the door behind himself.

"Uh, we just closed."

Michael shrugs and steps around her into the diner. He's never been one for side stepping around conversations (emotional communication aside).

"You need to call Max. Get him, Isobel, and...well, Michael here. I'm only going to explain this all once so I need you all in the same place."

"Excuse me?" Kyle asks from his spot in the booth by the door.

Liz pulls her phone of out the front pocket of her waitress uniform, but doesn't move to make the call. She looks at Kyle. Michael doesn't have the patience for this. He plucks the phone out of Liz's hands and opens up a new text.

Max Evans  
  
**Today** 9:13 PM  
Come to the Crashdown quick. Something’s going on with Michael. Things are flying everywhere and he’s asking for you and your sister. Please hurry!  


"Hey, you can't just take--" Kyle's mouth snaps shut under Michael’s glare. He finishes typing out the message to Max and hits send before opening another to send his younger self.

Michael Guerin  
  
**Today** 9:14 PM  
Come to the Crashdown quick. Something’s going on with Max. I turned him down and then the lights just started flashing. Isobel’s trying to do something but I don’t think it’s working. Hurry!  


When he’s done he hands the phone back to Liz.

Behind them, Rosa slips off of her stool. Michael sighs.

“Trust me, Rosa. You’re going to wanna stick around. Not just any day you have the opportunity to learn how to prevent your own death.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Like I said, I’m only explaining all this once because it’s a lot and I’m not the most patient person in the world.”

Michael tries to sound stone cold and adult, but seeing their young faces he can’t help the ache in his heart for them. Yeah, he wants to deck Kyle just for existing--that’s a given. But Alex sitting there in his emo clothes with that cocky headtilt and Maria eyeing him...it kinda makes him miss who they all used to be before the world got to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please let me know what you think. comments and kudos are what keep me going and let me know y'all want to see more of this <3  
> come hit me up on tumblr: bialiencowboy


End file.
